SurfaceTale
by SilverDreemurr
Summary: It was a happy life on the Surface. In till the Dusters showed up. Then everyone's LOVE increased. Note:to lazy to put everyone in the characters section
1. Dusters

**SurfaceTale **

**Chapter One: Dusters **

**Notes: This story is set 2 years after a post Genocide Pacifist run**

Sans sat on the couch, marking his students latest test on Magical Science. Sans finished marking MK's test and was about to move on to Frisk's test when he heard the smoke alarm go off! He glanced around the house and saw smoke coming from Papyrus's room! He dashed upstairs and burst into Papyrus's room only to find that the window was blocked by fire and Papyrus unconcise on the floor. Sans's eye started to glow purple. He knew what the magic would do to him, but he would **PERSEVERE. **

Undyne was tired from all the work she had done today, apparently assessment time meant Unenthusiastic kids, and she could not just stand by and watch them half-heartedly preform the art of DODGEBALL. Dodgeball was sacred, and you must be enthusiastic about it. She was almost at her house when she saw a massive flash of purple light explode from Sans and Papyrus's house. She ran across the road, using her water magic to create a path directly to the house and summoning spears, ready to STAB any threat. She arrived at the rubble of the skelabros house and the things that lay among the rubble would have surprised even

**May 1****st**** 201Q **

_**Toriel lay in her bed unable to sleep, feeling like something terrible was about to ensure. As she reached out for a book she felt a chill creep up her back. **_

Fun Fact: The list of professions are as follows:

Toriel-magical history and Magic Teacher

Sans-Magical Science and Magic Teacher

Mettaton-Dance and Drama Teacher

Undyne- gym Teacher

Papyrus-Chef

Asgore-Gardener

Alphys-Science Teacher

Tem Shopkeeper-Professional business Tem

Bob-Tem's Ad manager

Temmies-Tem's Staff

Lesser Dog- Toriel's Pet

I. Am. The. Master. Of. Suitability.


	2. Blood and Dust

"_**failure miserable terrible parent the worst the worst the worst the worst" The voice whispered **__**Toriel**__** turned around to see who was whispering but nobody came. The Voice was interrupted by a scream of pain that could only be Frisk's! She bolted into the room just in time to see Frisk be stabbed brutally in the gut by a sharpened bone! She turned around to see the source of the attack but in her SOUL, she knew who had attacked her child. As she turned around to face whomever was attacking her child, she saw Sans lift his hand, flinging Frisk into the air and destroying the roof. **__**Toriel**__** tried to stop Sans from doing what he was succeeding with her fire magic, but she missed and was chilled to the bone when she heard Sans roar" it just wasn't enough to drag as back to this HELL, you had to kill them! my friends gone! my brother gone! EVERYONE gone! **__**i**__** wish **__**i**__** could call for help, but in my SOUL, I know that nobody will come." His left eye glowed bright cyan, and a distorted skull appeared in the air next to him and he prepared to finish Frisk but was tackled by **__**Toriel**__**.**_

_**Sans was startled by the boss monstress "b-but" he stammered as his eye dimed and flickered "you died. **__**i**__** don't understand." His eye went out.**_

Toriel woke dripping in sweat, terrified until she realised it was _THAT_ dream again. She conversation between her, her bonefriend and Frisk had said after that incident. _"you see, some skeletons have an extension of their soul called an eye. eyes_ _aren't normally unlocked at the age mine was, 297 years old is quite a bit __to__ young for a skeleton like me, __bu__-"_ that was where frisk interrupted _How old are you?_ "_round 328 years,"_ he replied "_so still pretty young in skeleton terms. anyway, back to the story. so, because of the way the seal on my eye was broken i have surges in it on __may__ 1__st__ that cause hallucinations, but __i__ haven't been hit that hard in decades. also, if i use any of my magic during a surge, the consequences are dire."_

Toriel was snapped out of her flashback by the loud noise that was Undying's ringtone. She groped at the cell phone Sans had given her for her 328 birthdays, the one she had last year and answered it. Undyin's loud voice rang through her ears "Toriel! You might want to see this!" she screamed.

"See what?" Toriel questioned "And, where are you?"

"The answers to your questions are: hard to explain and at 26th Ebbot street!" Toriel started to say something but Undyin had already hung up. Toriel ran downstairs, careful not to wake Frisk, as Linda had forced them to play 'quiet hands' again and they were very tired. She boarded her car and started it up. The car flew out of the garage, and only Frisk and Mettaton remained in the house.

Toriel pulled up at the rubble that once was Sans and Papyrus's house and was shocked by the sight. She bolted out of the car and ran to where Undyin and a very shocked Papyrus standing over a small skeletal figure that could only have been Sans. "What the HELL is going on here?" She yelled looking over the small skeleton that had kept her happy during her long period of exile. "I don't know" Undyin yelled back "I saw an explosion on my way home and I ran here to find Sans like this!"

Indeed Sans was in a bad state, his eyes closed and purple fire pouring out from underneath the eyelid, and the aura his SOUL emitted was not that of a healthy SOUL "Have you called Alphys?" TORIEL. WE ARE NOT IDIOTS." Papyrus's voice rang out over the din of police sirens "ALPHYS IS ON HER WAY RIGHT NOW." A few minutes of Toriel healing Sans (which was a little awkward due to the fact his shirt and hoddie had been destroyed) Alphys arrived, and they took Sans to the True Lab.

Le Time Skip

"_O-okay so Sans," Alphys stammered "{I don't know how to break it to you} S-sans has f-fallen dow-"_

Alphys was interrupted by the crash of Papyrus fainting into some very expensive equipment.

_No _Toriel thought _he can't have._ _I healed him. I refuse to believe that he is gone. _

"How long does he have?" Undyin asked, her voice trembling.

F-f-f-five ho-ho-hours g-give or t-take." Alphys stammered.

" "

"DAD!" Papyrus yelled.

"M S S" were the twisted words that emitted from everywhere " BRA Y ISLE 18 2 "

1 hour to go till Sans's Dusting.

"Okay S-so I've t-translated the things that Papyrus's dad said and gotten t-the book he said to get, but I don't know enough Wingdings to read section 12 s-" Alphys was interrupted yet again by Papyrus. "I HAVE A TRANSLATOR IN MY ROOM." He yelled while running toward a strange piece of equipment that Alphys had never gotten to operate and disappeared in a flash of orange light.

10 Minutes to go till Sans's Dusting

Papyrus watched intently as Alphys came back from her study. "Hey punk" Undyin yelled at him "What you doing staring at Alph like that! You know she doesn't appreciate pressure!" Papyrus diverted his gaze to Toriel who seemed like she was still in shock. "O-okay so there is a way to bring Sans back," Alphys Stammered, causing Toriel to perk up. "i-in the book it says that if part of a Skeleton's SOUL is damaged so much that part it will no longer accept them as its owner than it can be exchanged with a fragment of SOUL of another monsters who's SOUL runs on the same frequency as there's, which basically means they share a birthday, and have only a two year age gap between them. I-I-In the notes in the book it said that there are only t-t-two monsters that had the potential t-to preform the SOUL fragment swap a-and those people are Asgore and" she turned to Toriel "Y-you. So, I think that Asgore would be preferable as he is stronger.

"No" Toriel frimly stated. "He won't except it"

**June 5****th****, 6months after the monsters were freed, Sans and Toriel's first date.**

"_**So, it would seem that my best customer and the former queen have gotten together**__" Grilby cackled. "so what?" questioned Sans, the sides of his skull blushing bright blue._

"_**So I don't think that Asgore will like it.**__" Grilby replied._

"_Asgore can move on." Toriel groaned, her cheeks orange "He sealed the divorce when he killed my children" The door on the opposite end of the bar burst open to reveal Asgore. "I'll have the usual Grilby-" he boomed "what is that Skeleton doing with my Tori."_

"_she's not your 'tori'." Sans stated firmly. Asgore pulled out his trident in fit of rage and swung at Sans. In a blur of movement Sans jumped over Asgore's horns and landed behind him and then Asgore collapsed to show Sans, completely unharmed._

"W-wow." Alphys stammered "t-that's rough. Anyway, it says that y-you would need some kind o-of stabilizer to keep your SOUL from breaking during the transplant, p-preferably DETERMINATION. I-I know that DT melts monsters, s-so I had the idea of h-having the Amalgamations a-absorb the DT after the t-transplant s-"

"I'll do it." Toriel was adamant that she would do this. She brought up her SOUL and Frisk sent a stream of DT into her SOUL Alphys took some SOUL scissors that they had found in the library and carefully cut of the top right part of Toriel's SOUL while Papyrus took the disconnected part of Sans's SOUL. Alphys then watched in amassment as the SOUL fragments then floated in the air for a short time before seeming to look at each other in Acknowledgment and shooting to the people waiting for them. As the SOUL fragment hit Toriels chest she stumbled back in astonishment at the power of that tiny piece of SOUL. Her left eye flared red, like the crimson in Frisk's eyes and Toriel felt the DETERMINATION travel into the eye and burn itself up.

Sans floted in the void, ready to embrace his fate but then something hit his SOUL in the physical world and he felt himself wake. As he processed the new feeling in his SOUL he finally had the energy to speak. "Tori, I don't think you know what you've done. I know what you did but you need to understand that for skeletons SOUL fragment exchange is engagement and both SOULs have to agree to it. Toriel blushed bright red and Mettaton finally spoke "Lets give these darligs some alone time."


End file.
